The Irresistible Urge
by 0idontknow0
Summary: Harry is suffering from an accidentally induced bout of randiness. Enter Draco Malfoy. PWP.


**Title:** The Irresistible Urge

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** Harry is suffering from an accidentally induced bout of randiness. Enter Draco Malfoy. PWP.

**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to JK Rowling etc. this is written simply for fun and no profit is being made from it.

**A/N:** I felt like writing PWP, I don't know why. And for some reason this is when Mom decides to lurk around me all day. Not Beta'd. Sorry.

* * *

Harry was randy, incredibly randy. He had felt it building up as he walked through Diagon Alley and had attributed it to the several wizards (and the occasional witch) that had passed him, or walked in front of him, while looking rather ravishing, but that made no sense. His brief day dreams should not have done this to him, regardless of how long he has gone without a shag. Harry sighed and turned around, he was sure George had something to do with this.

He went back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, all the while resisting the urge to wank himself right then and there. When he reached inside George was already tending to a few customers and Harry cursed under his breath. He glanced around for Ron but for some reason he kept finding his eyes on the arse of one of the people George was speaking with. Harry closed his eyes and ignored the twitching in his pants.

"George," he said, hoping his friend would realize what was going on and excuse himself, because Harry wanted to rip his own clothes off and shag... someone, anyone, preferably the bloke with the nice, round, firm looking arse.

"Harry," George said, "I'll be a minute."

But Harry was not paying attention to George just then because the bloke with the beautiful arse turned around and Harry knew he could not keep staring at someone's crotch while they were looking at him, so he looked up, and saw that it was Draco bloody fucking handsome Malfoy. As if things weren't bad enough already, Harry felt a fire ignite inside of him. At first he was simply randy in a slow, burning way, but now he was blazing, and he was hot and he _really_ needed his clothes off of him. _Now_. "Malfoy," he said, his voice hoarse. He had somehow made his way over to the other man without noticing.

Malfoy raised a brow and looked Harry up and down, and Merlin if it did not make him dizzy feeling those eyes rake over him. "Potter," Malfoy said, "you look, discomfited."

It took everything Harry had not to jump the man right there and he had to swallow a few times to make sure he would not start drooling. Surely it was not legal for someone's voice to sound that arousing. "Could I speak with you for a minute?" Merlin, Harry did not know what he was doing but Malfoy looked slightly interested and very fit.

Malfoy gave his companions a dismissive wave when they began to object, his eyes never leaving a painfully randy Harry. He smirked and nodded, "I don't see why not."

Harry grinned and turned around, not before noticing the way George eyed him suspiciously, and headed to the backroom, Malfoy followed. Once they got inside he locked and warded the door and then pounced. He was stopped short though because Malfoy had his wand out and aimed at Harry. Harry all but growled at him in frustration as his body shook.

"I don't think that counts as speaking, Potter," Malfoy said, frustratingly slowly. So slowly in fact, that Harry could not help but follow the movement of his lips and inched forward to lick them but was stopped when Malfoy spoke again. "What is it that you want Potter?"

"_You_," Harry groaned, fidgeting, "I want you. I want to suck you off, I want to feel your cock in my mouth, and I want to know what you taste like, I want to feel you cum down my throat, I want to touch you, and caress you, and lick, and bite, and _fuck_ you. Merlin, _I want to fuck you_ or for _you_ to fuck _me_. I really don't care which, so long as there's fucking." Harry was pacing now and flailing his arms around, "I don't care if it's on this wall, or the door, or the desk, or a bed or-"

Harry gasped as Malfoy grabbed him and flung him to the wall. Before he could say anything though there were lips against his lips and –_oh Merlin, yes _- a cock against his cock. He ground his hips and bit Malfoy's lip hard enough to earn a hiss from the other man. His hands were on Malfoy's arse in an instant, rubbing and squeezing. Harry gasped as Malfoy spelled their clothes away and he felt the torturous warmth of his body. He groaned into Malfoy's mouth before pulling back and sliding to his knees.

He was dizzy with need and once he saw Malfoy's cock, thick and hard and flushed, he was all the more dizzy and practically drooling for it. Harry licked his lips before grabbing hold of it, loving the way it twitched in his hand, and pumped his hand a few times. He licked a stripe from the base up to the head and glanced up at Malfoy's face before he sucked him in. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on the cock in his mouth. He felt the weight of it on his tongue and fullness of it in his mouth. He tried to burn the feel of it into his memory, lapping and bobbing and sucking. He heard Malfoy groan and looked up to see him with his head bowed and his hands pressed against the wall. His eyes were closed. Harry hummed around his cock and watched as Malfoy's lips formed an 'O' and his brows furrowed together. He sucked down to the root and moaned around Malfoy's cock, hands firmly grasping his narrow hips to stop him from thrusting. Malfoy let out a gust of air and _looked_ at Harry while he rested a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him away.

"Not yet, Potter," Malfoy rasped, his voice hoarse and even more arousing than it was before.

Harry reluctantly pulled away, flicking the head of Malfoy's cock before he leaned against the wall, "Why _not_?" he asked, making an effort to look up at Malfoy instead of his rather delicious cock.

"Because I'm going to fuck you, Potter," Malfoy said, kneeling in front of Harry and biting his lip, "I caan't very well do that if I'm flaccid." And Malfoy continued down Harry's neck, kissing and sucking and biting and licking.

Harry bucked his hips impatiently, loving the warmth and the wetness that was trailing its way down his body, along with the caresses and the scrapes of Malfoy's fingers, but he hoped the prat would hurry up and fuck him. "Well then hurry up and fuck me, Malfoy," he said, panting.

Harry groaned and ground hips when Malfoy wrapped his fingers around him. He was lapping at Harry's navel and then finally, mercifully, his mouth began to surround Harry with heat and wetness. Harry watched the blonde head bob up and down and rolled his hips forward, whining as Malfoy's tongue ravished his cock. His head lolled back against the wall as a tongue swirled around his cock head and up and down the slit. He was sucked in again and again, all the while rolling his hips.

He felt a warm moistness at his entrance and his hips jerked forwards. He looked down and saw Malfoy glare at him before he continued working his mouth. Harry supposed he had cast a lubrication charm on him. He was right, because soon Malfoy was moaning around his cock while he slowly slid a finger inside Harry. There was a slight burn but he welcomed it. After a few pumps Harry felt a second finger slide inside and groaned when as Malfoy _sucked_ and _scissored_. Harry was writhing now, muttering at him not to stop. He could feel his orgasm building and welcomed it.

"Almost," he panted, unable to say anything else.

Malfoy hummed and sucked, and pumped his fingers, Harry thrusting all the while and holding his head in place. Malfoy's fingers began brushing against his prostate and Harry whimpered, his thrusts becoming erratic. And then Malfoy brushed his scrotum with his other hand and Harry came with a cry. He could not tell if he had closed his eyes or if he was simply overwhelmed. He was vaguely aware of just how much he was releasing into Malfoy's mouth, of the muscles swallowing around him and the fingers pressed against prostate. Harry sagged against the wall, his legs hurt but he was sated.

Malfoy gave one last suck as he pulled away. He watched Harry while he licked and sucked his fingers, and if Harry had not just climaxed he would have gotten hard from the sight of it. "Now," Malfoy said, leaning and kissing Harry, "My turn."

Harry nodded and laid himself on the ground, lifting and spreading his legs, "Your turn."

Malfoy smirked and positioned himself, leaning over Harry so his arms were holding his legs in place, then pressed forwards none too gently. Harry gasped and arched his back. He was full and he burned and he loved it. Malfoy pulled out slowly and thrust forward again. He ground his hips against Harry and then began to pump them slowly before picking up pace. "Brilliant," Malfoy murmured, turning his head to kiss Harry's ankle, "Absolutely brilliant."

Harry gave a chuckle and watched Malfoy thrusting into him. He looked up at his face and licked his lips as he watch the other man's face contort. Harry watched as the man panted and swallowed and groaned, sometimes not knowing which of them a sound came from. And then Malfoy's thrusts became erratic and he thrust into Harry hard as he threw his head back and groaned his orgasm. Harry felt liquid heat pour into him as Malfoy's cock twitched and pulsed. Malfoy released Harry's legs before lying on top of him, his cock still rooted inside.

Malfoy caught his breath before he lifted his head and looked at Harry. Grey eyes locking onto green. "I reckon we should do this again some time."

"Uh," Harry did not know what to say. It was absolutely brilliant sex, yes, but he had to wonder how much of it was actually him wanting Malfoy and how much was whatever he had been exposed to in the shop. Malfoy narrowed his eyes and propped himself onto his elbows and Harry could feel it cause him to move inside of him. Harry smiled and twitched his hips, "I'd love to."

* * *

"Harry," George rushed, "I'm _so_ sorry. These old folks were wondering if I could make them some stimulants, you know how the oldies get E.D. sometimes, and I swear I didn't know you'd gotten exposed to it. Merlin's beard, please tell me you didn't-"

"George, it's fine," Harry said, steadying his friend. "No one's been offended or molested or anything you're worrying about."

"So, you didn't molest Malfoy in there? Or worse," George grimaced, "shag him?"

Harry grinned, "Technically speaking, I didn't do the shagging..."

George's eyes widened in horror, "_Merlin, what have I DONE!"_


End file.
